A large and growing population of users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. These electronic devices wirelessly communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of the digital media items.
Many electronic devices include multiple radios for wirelessly communicating with different communications infrastructures. For example, mobile phones, electronic book readers, tablet computers, etc. may include a wireless local area network (WLAN) radio and a global system for mobile communication (GSM) radio. However, wireless radios consume a large amount of power relative to other components of these electronic devices, and can have a significant impact to the battery life of the electronic devices.